


Одна соль для моря и крови

by MandoDiao



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история, где Соло - подлый кровосос, Курякин не простой человек, а автор плачет в углу над своей жизнью</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна соль для моря и крови

\- Лучший американский агент – двухсотлетний вампир. Я бы сказал, что меня это удивляет, - Илья покачал головой, не скрывая своего разочарования, - но нет. Интересно, чем тебя шантажировали, чтобы заставить сотрудничать?

Их оставили одних для знакомства. Русский, которого Наполеон с первого взгляда принял за специально разработанную машину для убийств, оказывается, обладал проницательным умом и низким, хорошо поставленным голосом.

\- Я тоже сделал домашнее задание, большевик, - улыбнулся Соло, оголяя клыки. Он читал досье на Курякина, и ему было интересно, о каких именно проблемах с самоконтролем поведал ему сухой канцелярский отчет. И если Соло и собирался наступить на болевую мозоль, то только потому, что до этой встречи это он был самым опасным существом среди шпионского детсада Сандерса. – Впечатляющая сила для смертного. Хотя после экспериментов в застенках Кремля странно, что у тебя не вырос хвост. Что меня беспокоит, так это вспышки гнева. Побочный эффект или посттравматический синдром, после того, как твоего отца сослали в Сибирь? Бесконечные допросы, обыски. Одинокий, слабый мальчик, не способный защитить мать, должно быть, это было тру…

Еще до конца предложения стол вместе со скатертью и двумя чашками кофе полетел в стену с оглушительным дребезгом. Наполеон даже не моргнул. Илья наградил его ледяным взглядом, нависая сверху огромной тенью. 

\- Я мог бы убить тебя прямо сейчас голыми руками, ковбой, - процедил Илья, его дыхание вырвалось паром в прохладный ночной воздух. - Как тебе такая выдержка?

Наполеон скривился.

\- Америку провозгласили независимой страной уже после моей смерти, так что технически я из Старого Света. 

\- Я не стану работать с кровопийцей. Русские сжигают вампиров без суда и следствия, а не дают гражданство и позволяют питаться на невинных людях. 

\- Я снизойду до объяснения только по своей редкой душевной доброте. Да, мои соплеменники известны дурной славой. Собственно, как и твои. 

\- Не смей сравнивать меня с собой!

\- Однако, - продолжил Соло, будто его и не прерывали, - судя по всему, мы - лучшее, что есть с обеих сторон на данный момент. И если ты отбросишь свои ребяческие суеверия, что все вампиры отбирают кровь насильно, я даже как-нибудь покажу тебе твою самую горячую эротическую фантазию, - подмигнул он, со злорадством наблюдая, как русский побледнел от гнева. От него веяло жаром, а кожа была как мрамор, не видно ни одной вены, - заметил Наполеон.

Он поднялся со стула и застегнул пиджак. Русский обошелся с ним в туалете не очень вежливо, и Наполеон даже подумал на секунду, что Сандерс его подставил, и его задушат прямо там, на вонючем полу. После двухсот лет бессмертного существования он как-то был не готов вот так просто оказаться на грани. 

\- У нас нет выбора, мы оба это знаем. У меня еще пять прекрасных лет на услужении Американскому государству, а у тебя идеологическая ответственность перед родиной. И кстати, от прожигания взглядом еще не умер ни один вампир, - произнес Соло, без тени страха обходя Илью. 

\- Если ты только тронешь кого-нибудь без их согласия, клянусь, я оторву тебе голову. 

Они обменялись холодными взглядами, и Наполеон еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Это было бы непрофессионально, и у него были столетия, чтобы научиться себя контролировать.

\- Идем, большевик. Мне еще нужно забрать свой гроб.

******

\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Девере.

\- Добрый вечер, - ослепительно улыбнулся Соло, окинув взглядом смуглую женщину за стойкой. – Вы не могли бы позаботиться о моем гробе, мне нужно срочно отойти. 

Она пахла желанием, как сладкое, грушевое шампанское, и, как только женщина поняла, что их новый гость - вампир, запах усилился. Ее кровь, еще молодая, пузырилась амбициями, надеждами и эгоизмом. Наполеон позволил себе наклониться чуть ближе, вдохнув напоказ, хотя, чтобы чуять, ему, как акуле, совсем не нужно было дышать. 

\- Вы сделаете это для меня, дорогая? - он использовал силу голоса, и женщина слегка пошатнулась.

\- Конечно, мистер Девере. Сию же секунду. 

Перед уходом он коснулся ее руки и последовал за двумя итальянцами. 

******

Влюбленная парочка нашлась возле Колизея. Наполеон мог бы многое рассказать об амфитеатре или процитировать Байрона и признал, что русский выбрал место как нельзя лучше: стены Колизея в лунном свете – именно то, куда могли отправиться будущие молодожены.  
Соло спрыгнул с трехметровой каменной стены прямо возле Габи, та удивленно охнула. 

\- Scheise! Ты что, умеешь материализоваться из тени? – прошипела она, с испуга вцепившись в руку Ильи. От выражения лица русского, которого грубо прервали, наверняка скисло все вино в радиусе мили.

\- Не говори глупости, только летать.

\- Ты умеешь летать?! - Габи сообразила, что слишком уж сжимает руку «жениха» и отпустила его. 

\- Когда сыт и полон сил, - лицо русского скисло еще на пару градусов, его явно не радовало любое упоминание о меню его нового напарника. 

\- То есть, когда ты обескровил какую-то несчастную девушку, - пробурчал он.

\- То есть, когда я проведу прекрасный вечер с дамой, большевик. В отличие от вас двоих я не связан легендой о помолвке, хвала богам, - Соло постарался не улыбаться слишком уж вызывающе. 

\- Тогда зачем ты устроил этот цирк в Берлине? – вмешалась Габи. – Зачем было разбивать мою машину?

\- Потому что, моя дорогая, меня вполне могли подстрелить в свете прожекторов, которые установлены там на каждом углу, если ты не заметила. 

\- А я думал, вампирам только и дай возможность порисоваться на публике, - Илья приподнял брови в фальшивом удивлении. 

\- Да, я рычу на луну и охочусь на девственниц. Ты случайно не видел такой? 

\- Зачем пришел? – спросил Курякин угрожающе, от его манер молодого влюбленного архитектора не осталось и следа. 

\- Хотел удостовериться, что ты не облажаешься и не станешь убивать тех двух парней, что ждут вас в следующем переулке. 

\- За себя переживай, - огрызнулся русский. Габи положила руку ему на грудь, останавливая.

\- Хватит, Илья, пойдем. Спасибо, что предупредил, Соло. 

\- Хоть кто-то видит, что я пытаюсь помочь.

\- Выйди на солнце - поможешь всему миру, - огрызнулся напоследок Курякин.

Наполеон ничего не ответил, лишь покачал головой, провожая их взглядом. Русский был мнителен касательно своего чувства собственного достоинства, как дитя, хотя что это? – подумал Соло. – Он и есть дитя по сравнению с ним. Однако он должен был признать, что в русском был потенциал. Отчасти ему было даже жаль, что этот потенциал погибнет, так и не раскрывшись, стоит Курякину вернуться за Железный Занавес. 

******

Илья уложил Габи в постель, а сам прикрыл за собой дверь и ушел в гостиную, чтобы вызвать на завтра сервис номеров. 

Внезапно погас свет. Для того, кто хоть пару месяцев жил в Москве, перебои с электричеством - обычное дело. Однако в коридоре царила тишина, за стеной – ни одного возмущенного вопля, а это значило, что свет погас только в их номере. Илья медленно вытащил пистолет из кобуры и обернулся. Раздался странный, поскрипывающий звук от окна, словно защелка отодвигалась сама собой. Он подкрался вдоль стены и дернул занавеску, наставляя пистолет.

\- Убери оружие, свинцовые пули меня не убьют, - Соло висел в воздухе прямо за окном. – Может, уже пригласишь внутрь?

\- Ты что здесь забыл?! – прошипел Илья, вовремя вспомнив, что в паре метров спала Габи.

\- Ты предпочитаешь обсудить это вот так? – Наполеон развел руками и осмотрелся по сторонам.

Илья почувствовал первые признаки нарастающей злости и, сжав кулаки, сделал громкий вдох и выдох.

\- Chertov upyir.

\- Что? 

\- Ничего.

Соло дождался, пока Курякин достаточно откроет для него окно, и залез внутрь. Увидев беспорядок, разбитое стекло и перевернутую мебель в лунном свете, он замер. 

– На вас напали?

\- Нет, так вышло, - Илья смущенно потер шею, напоминая себе, что не обязан отчитываться, чем они занимались со своей фиктивной невестой, и отошел вглубь темной комнаты. Кстати, о темноте. – Выключенный свет – твоих рук дело?

\- Как же иначе мне левитировать возле вашего окна? Мы же не хотим привлекать чужое внимание. 

\- Ты мог зайти через дверь. 

\- Пожалуйста, не включай свет, после кормления у меня чувствительные глаза.

Илья остановился на полпути к выключателю, в ушах немедленно появился шум, и его левая рука затряслась.

\- О господи, большевик, за кого ты меня принимаешь, - Соло прекрасно видел его в темноте, и, осторожно пройдя по осколкам, расположился в кресле. – С ней все в порядке, спустись вниз и увидишь миловидную девушку за стойкой с шарфиком на шее.

\- Зачем ты пришел? – в голосе русского полыхнули арктические льды, но, кажется, он держал себя в руках. 

Наполеон хотел бы сказать, что в мире оставались люди, натворившие поболее, чем обычный вампир с сибаритскими наклонностями, и он не заслужил такое к себе отношение, но Илья не стал бы и слушать. Хорошо, что его напарник был советским атеистом, а иначе бы в его сторону полетели такие слова, как «исчадие ада» и «подлый демон». На взгляд Соло, Курякин был слишком честен и благороден для шпионского дела, хотя и неплохо справлялся для смертного. 

\- Вы получили приглашение на завтрашний прием?

Илья понял, что американец так быстро не уйдет, поднял второе кресло с пола и, отряхнув сидение от осколков, сел напротив. 

\- Да, в восемь вечера. Миссис Винчигуэра, оказывается, не только поклонница гоночных болидов, но и вампирского общества, - радости в голосе Ильи не было. – Ты открыл окно до того, как я подошел. Что это был за трюк?

\- Телекинез или манипулирование предметами на расстоянии. Опять же, как и левитация, доступен мне всего лишь на четверть часа после кормления, так что даже ты должен заметить очевидный факт.

\- Какой? – наверное, его кровь как жидкий азот, подумал Соло, услышав интонацию русского.

\- Я не могу забраться в чей-либо дом на голодный желудок, чтобы подло надругаться.

\- Ты профессиональный вор.

\- Это другое. Я не смешиваю работу и удовольствие.

Курякин откинулся в кресле, не понимая, зачем вообще ему дался разговор с вампиром в первом часу ночи, но не смог устоять перед любопытством. Сбор информации – прекрасный предлог, чтобы наконец узнать о кошмаре из ночных сказок из первых рук. Соло, конечно, мог наврать с три короба, но почему-то Илье казалось, что он не лгал. Зачем бы еще ему говорить о своих слабостях перед напарником? 

\- Что насчет гипноза?

\- Я могу лишь усилить то, что и так есть в голове, а не навязать новое. Даром внушения не владею, прости.

\- Зрительный контакт?

\- Куда ж без него.

\- Тогда действительно лучше не включать свет, - согласился Илья, немного расслабившись. Соло сидел как в черном пятне, были видны лишь голубые глаза и руки на подлокотниках кресла. 

Наполеон хмыкнул.

\- Действительно.

\- Однажды я убил такого, как ты, - вдруг произнес Курякин, нахмурившись. – Он обескровил двух девочек в пионерском лагере недалеко от Красноярска. Я обезглавил его, а тело сжег.

\- Хорошая работа.

\- Не злишься?

Соло пожал плечами.

\- С чего вдруг? Бешеных собак следует отстреливать. Я сам не раз зачищал притоны в Новом Орлеане после того, как наше существование легализовали. Хотя, мне кажется, вся ситуация смахивала на порочный круг. Вампиры прятались от людей веками, урывая кровь по ночам или отлавливая слабых, больных и заблудившихся. Я бы посмотрел, как бы ты выглядел после пятидесяти лет жизни в одиночестве в лесу Аляски.

\- Вы не живете, - сурово возразил Курякин, несмотря на то, что здоровый и ухмыляющийся Соло перед ним говорил об обратном.

\- Как скажешь. Хочешь спросить что-нибудь еще? Более конкретное? Не стесняйся. – Его белая ладонь приглашающе раскрылась.

\- Женщины, как они… - Илья замялся, понимая, что это совершенно не его дело. У него было хорошее воспитание, и пусть даже Соло - не человек, еще не значило, что он мог позволить себе хамские, бестактные вопросы. 

\- Что? – Наполеон склонил голову, позабавленный нерешительностью русского. – Дай угадаю, тебе интересно, почему люди не боятся клыков и прыгают ко мне в постель?

\- Люди, - повторил Курякин.

\- Женщины, мужчины, никогда дети и старики, - кивнул Соло. – Кровь она есть кровь. 

\- Почему бы тогда не пить кровь животных?

Наполеон поджал губы, но, казалось, он просто искал нужные слова.

\- Слышал когда-нибудь, что вода имеет свойство запоминать? – Курякин кивнул, он всегда интересовался, как устроены вещи и явления, потому когда-то и закончил курс квантовой механики. К сожалению, в университетах не преподавали «обычаи нежити в разных регионах мира», и этой информации приходилось верить на слово. В данном случае, на слово самой нежити. 

– Так вот, кровь обладает тем же свойством. Я не читаю мысли и не вижу перед глазами чужое прошлое, скорее эффект похож на моментальный слепок. Я не говорю, что всегда был нынешних убеждений. Какое-то время я был плохим парнем, но, поверь мне, большевик, разница между согласием и отторжением для нас колоссальна. И если слишком долго питаться кровью, как я это называю, «с негативом», недолго и опуститься до уровня Лондонского Мясника. 

Курякин замолчал, впечатленный откровенностью вампира, но вскоре нарушил тишину.

\- Ты не ответил на вопрос.

\- Нет, - ухмыльнулся Соло, пойманный как говорится «за руку».

\- Так почему? Вы же мертвые…

\- Я предпочитаю термин «долгожители».

\- Все равно отвратительно.

Соло вздохнул, стараясь проявить терпение. А затем передумал. Если другой вампир преподаст русскому этот урок, тот наверняка не выживет.

\- Ладно, как скажешь, - голос Наполеона упал на октаву ниже, становясь бархатным и соблазнительным. – Но лучше я тебе покажу.

\- Что… - Илья не успел закончить вопрос. Темнота вокруг Соло стала насыщеннее, а его тень накрыла их с головой. Это могли быть просто облака, закрывшие собой лунный свет, но в глухой, опустившейся тишине он не услышал даже тиканья часов. Вампир смотрел на него в упор, и Илья с опозданием вспомнил первое правило – не смотри в глаза. Он слишком расслабился, забыл, что Соло - волк в овечьей шкуре, и теперь заплатит за свою ошибку. 

Илья почувствовал тяжесть во всем теле, каждая рука весила тонну, и он медленно проваливался в кресло, будто оно было сделано из упругой ваты. Хуже пытки: быть беспомощным и знать, что виновата твоя собственная глупость. Мебель исчезла в черном наползающем тумане, а сам Илья словно падал в пустоту. 

От падения его спасли невидимые руки, не одна пара, а множество. Они обхватили его за талию, плечи и лицо, скользнули вдоль спины на бедра, прошлись до самых колен и остались на щиколотках, прижав его ноги к полу, будто удерживая от побега. 

\- Я не могу слышать твои мысли, - раздался голос в его голове, и вся кожа покрылась мурашками, - но сейчас ты можешь слышать мои.

Наполеон произносил каждое слово так, будто проводил мехом по его позвоночнику. 

Илья не видел, чтобы вампир вставал, но от ощущения, будто тот обнял его со спины, невозможно было избавиться. Он не мог пошевелить и пальцем, погружаясь в невидимую воду вместе с вампиром.

\- Тш-ш, я не причиню тебе вреда, - нежно сказал Соло, и Илья поверил ему. Его интуиция не могла подвести, он мог сколько угодно называть напарника за глаза «пиявкой», но Наполеон не из тех, кто опустится до грязной игры. Его досье говорило об этом, его поступки, и самое главное - глаза, которые смотрели на него из тени с мягкостью и теплотой.

Наполеон встал из кресла, и Илья даже не подумал дернуться, убаюканный странным чувством спокойствия, будто это отец, а не двухсотлетний вампир взял его на руки, чтобы перенести в постель. Соло мог сделать в этот момент с ним все, что угодно, даже перерезать горло канцелярским ножом. 

Между сном и явью Илья почувствовал, что вампир уложил его на соседнюю с Габи кровать и, наклонившись к уху, прошептал:

\- Вот почему.

И ушел через дверь. 

******

В семь часов вечера к ним постучались. Габи еще была в душе, и Илья открыл дверь, держась за пистолет.

\- Ты издеваешься? – в упор спросил Соло, стоя в одном халате. 

\- Разве это не должна быть моя фраза? – Илья осмотрел коридор на предмет посторонних глаз. – Ты совсем рехнулся. А если нас кто-нибудь увидит?

Наполеон кинул в него жучком прослушки.

\- Это вмешательство в частную жизнь. Уйми своих коллег, большевик. 

Илья осмотрел жучок – без сомнения, советский, - сжал челюсти и решил не оставаться в долгу. 

\- Одну секунду.

Наполеон терпеливо ждал, сложив руки на груди, чувствуя себя несправедливо обиженным. Разве он не вел себя безупречно? За что такое недоверие? Вернувшись, Илья кинул в него черной пластинкой размером с половину спичечного коробка.

\- То же самое могу сказать тебе и твоим коллегам, ковбой.

\- Сандерс, - Наполеон нахмурился, разглядывая батарейки на пластине. – Один-один. Хотя могу заверить, что это была не моя идея. 

\- И не моя.

Соло кивнул. Он должен был догадаться, что их не оставят без присмотра. Вспомнив вчерашний вечер и прогнав ночной разговор, он порадовался, что не стал перегибать палку, а всего лишь поигрался с устойчивостью Курякина к гипнозу. 

\- Я поговорю с Эндрю, - пообещал Наполеон, разворачиваясь к лифту. 

\- Соло, - русский впервые назвал его по фамилии, и они переглянулись.

\- М?

\- Еще раз используешь на мне свои уловки, и я сожгу твой гроб вместе с тобой.

Наполеон не чувствовал от Курякина угрозы, скорее русский говорил «не делай так больше, или мне придется принять меры», поэтому молча улыбнулся.

«Как скажешь, партнер», - услышал Илья у самого уха, ощутив теплое дыхание на коже. Он дернулся, прижав ладонь к шее, и Соло беззлобно рассмеялся.

\- На приеме будут и другие, осторожнее.

******

«- Прослушка ему, видите ли, не нравится, а как насчет удержать треклятого русского, чтобы он не избивал гостей? На приеме плюнь - в графа попадешь, а он вот так просто заходит в туалет и ломает кости соплякам. Это твоя вина, Соло, - Эндрю ткнул в него пальцем, - ты возишься с ним, как с драгоценной вазой. Я всегда говорил, что ты размазня. Из всех вампиров нам достался сентиментальный дурак, который развел шашни с миссис Винчигуэра и добился лишь приглашения на завтра. У НАС НЕТ ВРЕМЕНИ, СОЛО. И У ТЕБЯ ЕГО НЕ БУДЕТ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ОТОРВЕШЬ СВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ И НЕ НАЙДЕШЬ НАМ ДИСК!»

\- Миледи, где ваша вторая половина? - вместо приветствия произнес Наполеон, без стука заходя к ним в номер.

\- Он заперся от меня в туалете и уже полчаса не выходит, - пожаловалась Габи, уютно устроившись с газетой в кресле. 

\- Он вообще умеет отдыхать? – Габи скорчила гримасу и закатила глаза. – Хотя да, о чем это я. Иначе бы он был бы здесь.

Дверь резко отворилась. Фото-фонарь стоял на темно-бурой линзе и едва освещал ванну и раковину, залитую проявителем. Чувствительное обоняние Наполеона уловило запах гидрохинона, и он кашлянул.

\- Господи, большевик, как ты продержался в этой вони так долго?

\- Вы оба могли бы уделять работе чуть больше внимания, - пробурчал Курякин, его черты лица заострились от гнева. 

\- Давай уточним, это говорит тот, кто избил троих ни в чем неповинных ребят, пока был под прикрытием? 

\- Я снимал стресс, - совсем невнятно буркнул русский, а затем сжал кулаки от злости. – Ее дядя вампир и фашист! Он весь вечер смешивал меня с грязью, а мне пришлось пялиться в пол!

\- Главное, что я добилась с ним встречи наедине, - Габи отвернулась, подняв газету на уровень лица.

\- Когда? – поинтересовался Соло, попутно проверяя, все ли в порядке с напарником – с виду тот был цел и невредим, пострадало лишь его достоинство. Малая плата по сравнению с тем, что он мог натворить под влиянием вампира, прошедшего вторую мировую войну. Наполеон объявился на территории Германии уже после военных действий и видел, что стало с теми, кто пил кровь умирающих. Чудовищное зрелище.

\- Завтра вечером.

\- Миссис Винчигуэра тоже назначила встречу на шесть. У нас есть время подготовиться. Какие у тебя планы?

\- Проявить оставшиеся фотографии.

В комнате повисла недружелюбная атмосфера: Габи демонстрировала, что обижена невниманием Курякина, а русский, как с пособия по удачному браку, вообще не смотрел в сторону своей «невесты» и старался игнорировать ее взгляды. 

\- Уверен, у вас будет занимательный вечер, - кисло улыбнулся Соло и оставил их наедине.

******

Наполеон ненавидел воду. Огонь да, огонь был опасен, к тому же ожоги затягивались только после кормления. Вода же, любая – проточная, дождевая, в озерах, морях и океанах, была его страхом, фобией и безосновательной причиной тошноты. 

\- Будь ты проклят, русский, - Наполеон нажал на педаль газа и пустил грузовик с пристани. Теперь Советский Союз, как минимум, должен сказать ему спасибо за спасение своих кадров. Или выдать медаль. Что-нибудь скромное, Наполеон не собирался жадничать. Машина погружалась медленно, и под шипящий блюз о любви он смотрел, как темная глянцевая вода добралась до капота и поползла вдоль стекол. 

Ну вот, отступать некуда. 

Он включил свет фар и расслабленно откинулся в кресле. Наполеон всегда работал один, и тому были серьезные причины. Другие вампиры называли его «добряк» - из их уст это звучало как самое грязное ругательство. Напарники же из числа людей только мешались под ногами. 

Но не Курякин. Наполеон даже забыл, что между ними целых два столетия и расовая принадлежность. Стоил ли его новый напарник этого? Соло собирался проверить.

Он открыл окно, и ненавистная вода хлынула как из рога изобилия. Бояться нечего, - напомнил себе Наполеон, задержав дыхание. Он выскользнул из машины, пока она не ушла слишком глубоко, и осмотрелся. Мир погрузился в мутное, зеленое стекло, и в нескольких метрах впереди Илья висел в воде, будто на невидимом тросе. Вода уже наверняка в его легких, поэтому он погружался, как мешок камней. Одежда мешала плыть, стягивая в плечах, Наполеон подхватил русского за куртку и потянул к поверхности. 

Будь Соло человеком, вес Курякина стал бы большой проблемой. Русский был выше на полголовы и тяжелее килограммов на двадцать, но он вытащил его на берег без каких-либо проблем. В ботинках противно хлюпало, пока Наполеон искал укрытие и прятал русского в тени дерева. Он положил его на траву и, усевшись возле него на колени и дотронувшись до холодной шеи, еле услышал пульс. Курякин умирал.

\- Проклятье, - впервые вздохнул Соло с тех пор, как вышел из воды.

Илья был бледен, как смерть, глаза закрыты, а лицо расслаблено. Его одежда промокла насквозь. Соло снова вздохнул, сосредоточившись на его пульсе и слушая, как жизнь уходит, а сердце бьется все медленнее. Он снял с русского куртку и разделся сам, оставшись в черной водолазке. Три удара и тишина. Снова удар. Наполеон поднял свой правый рукав до локтя – мокрая одежда натянулась с неохотой – и прокусил кожу. 

Наполнив рот Ильи кровью, он понял, что тот не сглотнет сам. Его сердце остановилось, и Наполеон не слышал больше биения сердца. Он наклонился и, удерживая обеими руками челюсть Ильи раскрытой, толкнул воздух напополам с кровью внутрь. Горло русского дернулось. Поцелуй мертвеца.

Отпивая от запястья, он повторил свое искусственное дыхание еще несколько раз, прежде чем услышал, как сердце сначала испуганно дернулось, а затем забилось, как сумасшедшее. 

Добряк, - еще раз вспомнил Соло. В самом худшем значении. Его запястье затянулось, и он устало уткнулся лбом в лоб Ильи. Он чувствовал свою кровь прямо под слоем одежды и кожи, медленная, старая, она переваливалась от одного органа к другому, из вены в вену, и Наполеон простонал в голос. Клыки удлинились и стали саднить, будто по ним прошлись ножовкой. 

Он не делился кровью уже очень и очень давно. Он забыл, каково это – быть частью живого, трепетного и горячего. Наполеон слизывал ощущения по капле через кровную связь, тяжело дыша. Его ладонь сама легла поверх груди русского, и, ощутив, как чужое сердце радостно отозвалось на прикосновение, он судорожно выдохнул. Лицо Ильи было в паре дюймов от его собственного: губы порозовели, а глаза двигались под веками, будто видели сны. Острый приступ голода заставил Наполеона почти коснуться его губ оголенными клыками. Почти. Он замер, чувствуя под рукой живое биение, а на своих губах теплое дыхание с запахом крови. Его крови. Соло перестал дышать. Он отстранился, убрал мокрые волосы со лба Ильи и оставил ладонь на теплой коже, грея вторую руку.

Он тебе не принадлежит, - напомнил он себе, борясь с чувством собственности. – Это всего лишь зов крови. Ты не обязан подчиняться.  
С огромным усилием он заставил себя оторваться от русского и отполз к широкому стволу дерева. Промерзая до костей от холода, он прикрыл глаза и стал ждать. 

Он слушал лес - шелест травы, хлопанье крыльев и ночной, южный ветер, поющий среди ветвей, чтобы отвлечься от бурлящего роя собственной крови в рядом лежащем человеке. Красный, красный рой, красная угроза. Наполеону не надо было смотреть на вены Курякина, он чувствовал их каждой клеткой своего тела. Он оставил бы укусы по всему его телу, а затем бы зализал каждый, излечив. Он бы выпил его до дна, не задумываясь.

Наполеон вздохнул, как очень уставший вампир.

\- Ковбой, это ты? – хрипло спросил Курякин, открыв глаза. 

\- Кто ж еще, большевик. 

Илья попытался встать, зашуршав в траве. 

\- Это что, кровь? - Он облизнулся и вытер губы тыльной стороной.

\- Не волнуйся, не твоя.

\- Не волнуйся? - когда он повернул голову в сторону Наполеона, в его глазах сверкнули молнии бешенства.

\- Ты просто сделай мне одолжение и не умирай, пожалуйста, в течение трех дней, пока моя кровь в твоем теле. Иначе мне придется действительно тебя убить. - Соло помолчал секунду. - А потом Сандерс убьет меня за создание потомства. Габи отправят на встречу одну, и она храбро погибнет в застенках особняка Винчигуэра. В общем, все умрут, и все кончится как в Шекспировской трагедии.

\- Моя жизнь была в опасности? - Илья не сводил взгляда с Наполеона.

\- Немного.

\- Значит, я умирал.

\- Немного, - еще раз согласился Соло.

\- Нам нужно вернуться в отель. 

Наполеон слабо улыбнулся и протянул русскому руку. 

\- У меня недалеко припаркован мопед, но мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы до него добраться.

Курякин чувствовал себя превосходно, в отличие от американца, мешал лишь гнилостный привкус на зубах, будто он наглотался тины. Он ухватил Соло за руку и помог ему подняться с мокрой травы.

******

Когда-то Илья был обычным спортсменом, он даже выиграл в европейском первенстве во Франкфурте. В то время он не думал, что после травмы связок с гимнастикой будет покончено, а второй шанс в спорте будет означать вербовку КГБ. До того он никогда не бил людей, а после никогда не был за границей просто для отдыха. 

У Ильи было всего несколько секунд: в этот раз он целился в место под ухом, где проходила яремная вена или сонная артерия, что его полностью устраивало в обоих случаях. Он замахнулся фронтально сверху, с плеча, ударил ребром ладони и замер. Кажется, не подействовало. Один раз он уже напоролся на парня, у которого вена проходила слишком глубоко, и теперь каждый раз боялся, что не сработает. Охранник сделал пару шагов, заплелся в собственных ногах и упал. Пронесло. 

Илья медленно заглянул в смотровое окошко. Среди рычагов, кабелей и рубильников стоял электрический стул, на котором устроили его напарника. Соло еще не сполз по стулу из чистого упрямства, на том же упрямстве он оставался в сознании, щурясь от яркого света лампы.

Дядя Руди стоял к нему спиной, а вот Наполеон, стараясь не смотреть на своего мучителя, сразу уловил движение в окне. Илья приложил палец к губам и осторожно открыл дверь. Ни пистолета под рукой, ни ножа, только чашка чая и старый альбом с фотографиями. Отлично. 

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад видеть твое угрюмое лицо. - Наполеон слабо улыбнулся. 

Илья кивнул и зловеще уставился на дядю Руди, не мигая. В его памяти было еще живо воспоминание о вечере, когда этот гад сравнивал его со скотом, зная, что русский архитектор ничего ему не сделает. Теперь же, когда он точно знал, на что способен Курякин, вампир поднял руки, сдаваясь.

\- Я все расскажу, только не убивай.

\- Ты в порядке, ковбой?

Голова Соло упала на плечо.

\- Просто вытащи меня отсюда, большевик. 

\- Молодой человек, я надеюсь, что вы в полной мере осознаете, что освобождаете изможденного вампира, который имеет мало общего с вашим другом, - встрял подлый голос со спины. - Пока не покормится, конечно. В любом случае, решать вам, это вы тут единственный человек.

Курякин замер, вглядываясь в напарника: засохшие дорожки крови из ушей и носа, больная кожа с зеленоватым оттенком, клыки удлинились и были видны из-под верхней губы. 

\- Ковбой?

Соло с неохотой поднял на него красные глаза. Может, они изменили цвет из-за лопнувших капилляров, а может, голод вампира дошел до такой стадии, что деформировал черты его лица.

\- Я в порядке, - устало произнес он, не делая никаких попыток освободиться самостоятельно. - Давай выбираться отсюда. 

Илья ему поверил.

 

Возле выхода на улицу Наполеон прислонился к двери, ожидая, пока русский сдаст назад свой фургон. Он вытер платком кровоподтеки и спрятал его в карман. Илья подогнал автомобиль, открыл задние двери и спрыгнул на землю. 

\- Ты улыбаешься, - заметил Соло.

\- Тебе кажется, - буркнул Курякин, помогая ему залезть внутрь фургона.

\- А вот и нет. Ты улыбался всю дорогу после того, как наш садист сгорел в кресле собственного изобретения.

Илья закрыл за ними двери фургона, сел за руль и, надвинув фуражку глубже, нажал на педаль акселератора. 

\- Простое совпадение. 

Из темноты раздался приглушенный смех и усталый вздох. Спустя десять минут проселочной, еле освещенной фарами дороги, Илья понял, что Соло слишком молчалив. Иметь за своей спиной голодного упыря немного нервировало, но Илья был не из тех, кто быстро поддается панике. 

\- Ковбой, ты как там?

\- А как ты думаешь? - хрипло ответил Наполеон, и его голос донесся словно из самого дальнего угла фургона. - Стараюсь не дышать. Поэтому, будь добр, не заставляй развлекать тебя в дороге.

\- Не дышать?

Соло было очень сложно не рыкнуть на русского, который не вовремя включил недогадливость. 

\- Ты пахнешь.

\- А, - Илья неловко замолчал. 

Они проехали еще минут десять, за это время с ними успели связаться по рации и сообщить, что их ждут на вертолетной площадке на причале. Наполеон не издавал ни звука, и создавалось впечатление, будто Курякин ехал совсем один.

\- Может, открыть тебе окно?

\- Чтобы мне выброситься? - судя по звуку, Соло ударился головой об обшивку автомобиля. Вот это вряд ли было совпадением.

Илья не знал, чем ему помочь, кроме очевидного - раздобыть напарнику крови. Какие у них были варианты за тот короткий срок, что им отпущен начальством?

\- В городе есть кто-нибудь для кормления?

\- Ты имеешь в виду – настолько легкомысленная дама, чтобы подставить шею под оголодавшего вампира, который может разодрать ее на куски? - с горечью произнес Наполеон. - Нет, большевик, нету.

\- Ты хочешь разодрать чье-то горло?

\- Нет. Но никто мне не поверит. Особенно в то, что перед ними, наверное, единственный вампир, который бы отдал сейчас все, что угодно, но не питался бы с прохожих.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - на секунду оглянулся Илья.

По отсвету в красных глазах Соло он понял, что тот действительно сидел на полу возле задней двери и смотрел в потолок.

\- Любопытство и согласие - очень разные вещи. И я предпочитаю доставить женщине удовольствие, прежде чем спрашивать о крови. - Наполеон решил не уточнять про мужчин, потому что был на грани, чтобы начать выть, вцепившись в собственную руку. Это спокойному разуму он мог объяснить, почему нельзя трогать русского. Для животной части Курякин был «его» человек, по праву, по запаху, по собственной крови в его жилах. 

Наполеон сжал зубы, надеясь, что их скрип не слышен за урчанием мотора. 

\- Тебе когда-нибудь отказывали после этого? - внезапно спросил Илья, хотя уже знал ответ.

\- Ни разу.

Эндрю не позволит ему сесть на вертолет вместе с людьми, пока он не поест. И, конечно, Наполеон лучше бы откусил собственную ногу, но не остался бы в долгу перед Сандерсом, однако другого выхода не было. 

Илья был иного мнения. Он свернул на проселочную дорогу, остановился на пустыре и выключил двигатель. По левую сторону возле леса виднелось старое кладбище, по правую - огоньки далекой деревни. Он закрыл окна и задвинул шторки. 

\- Ты решил меня убить, чтобы не мучился? - спросил Соло, стоило ему почувствовать приближение человека.

\- Ты можешь взять мою, - Курякин, пересилив отвращение, присел на корточках рядом.

Соло уставился на него в упор, слушая. Кровь звала его буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она же нашептывала русскому, что это вполне логичная идея - вернуть долг. 

\- Ты везде доброволец? Как это у вас в Советском Союзе - пионер значит первый?

Илья пропустил подколку мимо ушей, опустился на колени и закатал левый рукав. На секунду он замер, думая, что лучше снять часы, чтобы не мешались, но часов не было. Он протянул руку к вампиру, хотя внутри него все сопротивлялось. Будто прочитав его мысли, Соло произнес.

\- Если я начну пить, и ты поймешь, что не готов – мы прекращаем. Разрешаю не нежничать в способах.

Вампир предупредил его, что не сможет остановиться сам, - понял Илья. Что ж, свернутую шею он мог ему организовать в любую секунду. Соло деликатно обхватил его запястье пальцами и наклонился. 

\- Знаешь, я мог бы сделать ощущения менее… болезненными. 

\- Боль – не проблема. Пей. 

Наполеон разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Упрямый русский, - и прокусил кожу. 

Илья дернулся, но остался на месте. В любом случае, не страшнее пули, а уж стреляли в него с завидным постоянством. Рука под зубами Соло горела, и вдоль сухожилий до самого бицепса неприятно потянуло тупой болью. 

Наполеон ел неторопливо: обхватив кожу губами, осторожно всасывал кровь. Небольшая струйка пролегла мимо рта, и он подхватил ее языком. У Ильи закружилась голова, а к щекам подступил жар. Даже уши начали гореть, но Курякин списал это на последствия кормления.

\- Ну как на вкус? – стараясь отвлечься, спросил он.

Вместо ответа, Соло положил ладонь ему на грудь и толкнул назад. Он двигался слишком быстро для человека, поэтому Курякин не успел среагировать и упал на спину. В фургоне было темно, однако сквозь лобовое стекло заглянула луна, и Наполеон выбрался вслед за русским в полосу света. 

\- Так будет лучше, - Соло оторвался на секунду от своей трапезы, медленно облизнулся и, придерживая запястье у рта, снова прижался губами к коже в нежном поцелуе. 

Они встретились глазами. Боль ушла, ушло и ощущение жесткого пола под собой и какое-либо понятие о нахождении в пространстве, оставив в фокусе лишь вампира. 

Наполеон утолил первый голод, и теперь назойливое жужжание не давало насытиться. Вот почему это с самого начало было плохой идеей – если Илья не отдаст кровь с полного согласия, он так или иначе попытается выпить его досуха. Конечно, Наполеон мог снять с него штаны и помочь с мотивацией, но одно дело, когда тебе предложили кровь, а другое – захотели разделить ложе. 

Русский ему этого не простит. А потому Соло лишь слизывал выступающие капли с запястья, мешая ранам свернуться, и сосредоточился на его разуме.

Илья ничего не рассказывал о себе, досье Соло не интересовало, а вот кровь… 

Кровь говорила, надо было только внимательно слушать. Кровь пела, кричала, насмехалась и плакала. Шептала свои тайны, ревела навзрыд и любила со всей страстью, что могла отдать. Люди, от которых он кормился, были как закупоренные бутыли плещущейся правды: настоящей, горькой боли, неприкрытой вяжущей тоски, кровь бурлила отвагой и затягивала в омут печали. 

Но не для всех. Не для него. Женщины открывались охотнее, но все равно отдавали лишь призрак настоящего вкуса – даже в оргазме их сердце для него молчало. 

Соло не мог оторвать ладонь от груди Ильи, потому что это сердце приняло его с первого же глотка. Он не мог предать русского сейчас, когда тот был абсолютно беззащитен. Оставался последний шанс. 

Отдать собственный слепок расчетливо невозможно, а потому на Илью свалилось хаосом все подряд: звон ложки в кружке чая, легкий смех из гостиной, книга со сказками на журнальном столике – тихие, счастливые, застенчиво хихикающие воспоминания из детства; они сменились восторгом юности, упоенными бархатными ночами и шепотом любви за чувственными, нежными занавесками; первые ноты прошли, их отрезало болью, оставив голую нить одиночества напополам с острыми приступами голода и гнева. 

Стоило Илье отозваться на воспоминания, Соло насытился и прервал мысленный поток.

\- Прости, - его руки дрожали, когда он осторожно опустил напарника и отодвинулся к стене. 

Курякин невидяще смотрел в потолок и тяжело дышал. Его щеки горели, как после пощечины, и он несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем пришел в себя. Приподнявшись на локтях и чувствуя себя здорово опьяненным и измотанным, Илья прохрипел:

\- Что это было?

«Непредвиденные сложности», - подумал Соло, отчетливо понимая, что скомпрометировал себя дальше некуда. Вампиры не привязываются к смертным и уж тем более к шпионам-конкурентам. Давно свет не видел такой дилетантской работы. 

\- Я делился с тобой кровью, иногда это имеет последствия, - Наполеон не соврал, но и всей правды говорить пока не собирался.

\- Ничего себе последствия, - мотнул головой русский, кажется, он был смущен и огорошен видениями, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Ладно, надо ехать. Теперь ты хотя бы не умрешь в дороге.

Полоска лунного света выхватила невеселую ухмылку Соло.

******

Его номер располагался прямо над номером напарника, поэтому, когда раздался треск дерева и удары об стену, он вздрогнул и, сложив газету на стол, прикрыл глаза. Вот и закончились их иллюзии, что они могут выбирать сами: друзей и врагов, кому жить, а кому умирать. Соло бы обязательно сыронизировал в этой ситуации, если бы ему самому не было тошно. Он не цепная собака ЦРУ, чтобы бросаться на любого по их приказу, тем более на Илью. Надо признать, особенно на Илью.

И если до этого Соло мог порой поступиться совестью и честью, то после тлетворного влияния коммуниста его оскорбляла сама мысль, что он может убить его из-за диска с ракетными данными, которые не принесут ничего хорошего ни одной, ни другой стороне. 

Если бы причина его ликвидации была не настолько смехотворной... может быть, он бы даже прикинул «за и против». В теории. Потому что на практике он вообще не собирался его убивать. Вопрос оставался в другом - настроен ли напарник так же миролюбиво, или Соло ждет кол в сердце в следующие полчаса? 

Он мог бы просто исчезнуть и снять с русского бремя выбора между долгом и честью, но то, что Илья разносил сейчас собственный номер в приступе ярости, давало ему надежду. В конце концов, он умрет честным вампиром - кто мог похвастаться этим перед повторным погребением?

Шум снизу стих, и Наполеон решил, что пора развести камин. 

 

Стук в дверь прозвучал как молоток суда. Соло открыл дверь, натянув на лицо улыбку, которая пропала в никуда - Курякин смотрел в пол. Умный парень.

\- О, а вот и ты, - усмехнулся он, открывая дверь шире. - Проходи, я как раз заканчивал собирать вещи. Налей себе что-нибудь, мне осталось совсем немного. 

Русский кивнул и, надвинув кепку глубже на глаза, прошел к столику с графинами. Судя по напряжению в его позе и сжатым кулакам - Курякин принял решение, и оно не в пользу вампира. Соло проводил его тоскливым взглядом и вернулся к открытому чемодану. 

\- Как самочувствие? - он не собирался делать жизнь Ильи легче и повернулся к нему спиной. 

\- Нормально, а как твое? - русский соизволил изобразить непринужденную беседу, оставив стакан нетронутым.

\- Бывало и лучше, хотя мне грех жаловаться. Должен еще раз поблагодарить тебя. Если бы не твои благородные порывы, не знаю, где бы я закончил эту миссию. 

\- Не стоит.

\- Стоит. Именно поэтому у меня кое-что для тебя есть, - Соло чувствовал возрастающее напряжение и был готов в любой момент к хорошей порции серебра в спину, поэтому не стал тянуть время и кинул часы через комнату. - Считай, это подарок к концу нашей первой успешно завершенной миссии. - Увидев отцовские часы, Илья замер и удивленно уставился на напарника. Соло печально улыбнулся в ответ. - И, надеюсь, не последней. 

\- У меня приказ.

\- Ровно такой же, как у меня, смею предположить, - Соло все еще опасался реакции, поэтому прислонился к дверному косяку, сложив руки на груди. - Однако меня трудно назвать образцовым агентом, и я решил его проигнорировать. Как тебе такой расклад, большевик?

Курякин торопливо надел часы, несколько раз покрутив перед глазами запястье, будто не веря, что они снова у него, и твердо встретил его взгляд.

\- Я бы сказал, что твое предложение вполне приемлемо, ковбой.

Илья редко улыбался, но сейчас выражение его лица больше всего подходило под это описание. 

\- Никогда не умел осторожно обращаться с хрупкой техникой, - по неслышному приказу диск взлетел и упал в камин, который Соло развел за пять минут до прихода Ильи.

\- Какой из тебя тогда вор? - его напарник встал рядом, пригубив виски из стакана и наслаждаясь видом горящей пленки.

\- Просто ужасный.


End file.
